1972 Piston Cup Season
The 1972 Piston Cup Season was a Piston Cup Season. Don Chapcar was champion. This season was the last seasons for Morris Axler, Buford Camshaft, and Lee Cunningham. Don did not win any of the three races to get the Triple Crown, but improved later on. This is best known for the HISTORIC Homestead 350 in which was nicknamed "The Chaotic Scene" after 17 cars were involved in a really deadly crash. None skipped races though. Racers Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Lightyear 3 - Barry Motorball IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Oxnard 12 - Brad Gonzalez Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler (Last Season) Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft (Last Season) Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham (Last Season) Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - Jerry Mint Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Gordon Tireson Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Alloy Wilson Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson Vitoline 61 - Bobby Carsac RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Rev N Go 73 - Kelly Pistoncar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach O Mint 82 - Trick Guzzler Bumper Save 90 - Ryan Roadages Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Rodney Tankson Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Rust-Eze 95 - Earl Grease Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Ron Pitcar #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Don Chapcar #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Strip Weathers #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Buford Camshaft #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Thomas Tanrev #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Winner:Louise Nash #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Gordon Tireson #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers #JLP 400 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Kelly Pistoncar #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Don Chapcar #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Lee Cunningham #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Kraig Shiftright #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Louise Nash #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Don Chapcar #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Morris Axler #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Slide Powers #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Ron Pitcar #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Louise Nash #Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Strip Weathers #Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Thomas Tanrev #Easy Idle 500 at Richmond Winner:Bobby Carsac #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Strip Weathers #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Don Chapcar #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Martin Power #Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Louise Nash #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Louise Nash #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Kraig Shiftright #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Slide Powers #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Don Chapcar #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks (Don Chapcar is the Champion) Final Standings ##64 Don Chapcar Wins:8 Top 5's:23 Top 10's:28 DNF's:1 ##94 Louise Nash Wins:6 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's:1 ##43 Strip Weathers Wins:6 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's:1 ##74 Slide Powers Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's:1 ##121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's:1 ##68 Ron Pitcar Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's:1 ##28 Morris Axler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's:2 ##61 Bobby Carsac Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's:1 ##11 Mario Andretti Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##70 Rev Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##56 Thomas Tanrev Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##57 Alloy Wilson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##33 Lee Cunningham Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##93 Rodney Tankson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##29 Buford Camshaft Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##51 Ronald Oaks Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##73 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##48 Martin Power Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##95 Earl Grease Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##12 Brad Gonzalez Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##52 Gordon Tireson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##36 Dick Miller Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##90 Ryan Roadages Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##3 Barry Motorball Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##58 Robert Henderson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##34 Jerry Mint Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##35 Johnny Driverson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##92 Randy Lawson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons